leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aciong forCE/ Lost of early game support ward wars and early defensive gameplay + the solution
these was actually what i posted earlier in LoL NA general discusiions. it got covered by most threads -_- so I will just post it on wiki since it gets better chances to be read here. As the season came, so did many changes came as well. mostly the introduction of new support items. And although all these new changes are very helpful they are still UNBALANCE. the starting support items like ancient coin start of at 365g giving you only room for 1 sight ward and 1 mana potion plus the lens the support bought and the warding totem the adc bought. Now, whats the problem with this you ask? the early starting support item cost too much which then lead to few sight ward and mana potion being purchase which leads to an early defensive gameplay. Now its all fine to some players for this type of gameplay but it takes away the risk and challenge for most players especially in rank. they become afraid of aggressive gameplay because of the fear of ganks early on. another problem this brings up is the loss of mana potions. support are indeed very helpful but they also rely heavily on mana. and so the choice they come up with is to save their mana which lead to... you guess it a defensive gameplay. Now all the problems are pointed out, its time for the SOLUTIONS!!! YAY! The solution I came up with is very simple but very helpful. as I've said earlier the starting support item like amulet coin cost too much. but after becoming a talisman of ascension, it is very worth it the price. You don't need to reduce it, the price for that item is balance. so how do we solve this dilemma? simple all you have to do is transfer some of the price of it to the item it will turn into. For example: an ancient coin cost 365g and you will need another 485G for it to turn into nomad's medallion. instead of starting out like this why not start out with 200g for ancient coin and then 650g for nomad's medallion. Or if that doesn't count it you can also do it like this: 200g for amulet coin, 485g for nomad's medallion, 180 for the faerie charm, and 1135g to get talisman of ascension. you can also do this for the relic shield and spellthief, but they must also start at 200g. If this goes well a support can start off with an ancient coin, 2 wards, and 3 mana potions plus a sweeping lens and the warding totem the adc carries. and its the ward wars again. Also, since amulet coin and other has 3% mana and health regen. just transfer those effects to what it will turn into like nomad's medallion. "A perfect start is a perfect end" -mÅster forÇË Any comments will be appreciated so please feel free Category:Blog posts